Match Makers
by shikaismine
Summary: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Temari play a game. In the end they become match makers! InoSai, SakuraKiba, HinataNaruto, Ten-tenLee, TemariShikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

Ino: Yay! Now that were all here lets start!

Sakura: Start what?

Ino: A game of course! I made it up, so it must be-

Sakura: Weird.

Ino: Not what I was going to say but ok. The games called 'Love jeez'. *Smiles*

Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Temari: *Stare*

Ino: Ok, bad title I know. But in this game we each write down the name of the boy we like. Then we all know who is liked and who is not.

Temari: Ok.

Ino: Here is a pen and a note pad write it anywhere and any way you want. *Hands it to Ten-ten*

Ten-ten: But what I write the next person will know I wrote it.

Ino: Then pass it to someone that already knows.

Ten-ten: Fine. *Writes Lee on the paper and hands it to Hinata who was sweating like a pig.*

Hinata: Uh… *Writes down Naruto on the paper and hands it to Temari.*

Temari: Uh-huh. *Writes on the side with the name reading from the bottom up, Shikamaru*

Ino: Temari stop staring at the paper and pass it to some one.

Temari: Oh, yeah. *Throws it at Ino.*

Ino: *Gets hit in the head by the notepad.* HEY!

Temari: *Sticks her tongue out.*

Ino: *Writes down a name that was un-readable but you could tell it had three letters and gives it to Sakura.*

Sakura: *Writes in big pretty letters, not Sasuke*

Ino: *Takes the notepad right from Sakura's hand* Now we pass it around in the same order we wrote it in.

Ten-ten: Ok, Ino Why did you write a name that's UN-READABLE?

Ino: It wasn't me!

Ten-ten: …Uh-Huh. Well the only boy I know that has a name that's three letters is Sai, so I'm guessing it's him.

Ino: *Blushes* Hey, he called me beautiful!

Everyone: *Stare*

Sakura: *Runs out side to tell the world, then comes back in two seconds latter* Everyone knows. *Smile*

Sai: I love you Ino!

Ino: *Faints and hits her head on the floor.*

Sai: Just kidding. Not.

Temari: I have an idea. Let's hook everyone up with the one they wrote down. Fun.

Ten-ten: Yeah, each of us can pick a name on the list and-

Sakura: The person that likes them has to admit it and we can match make!

Everyone: YAY!

Sai: Why am I yay-ing?

Who picked what name.

Ten-ten: Shikamaru.

Sakura: Naruto.

Temari: Not Sasuke. Is that a person?

Hinata: Lee.

Sakura: Now who picked who's?

Ten-ten: That made a lot of since. I guess it doesn't matter now if we tell each other…

Hinata: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……

Sakura: It's ok Hinata. So, who likes Naruto?

Hinata: I… Me…

Ten-ten: Shikamaru?

Temari: I did. Not Sasuke?

Sakura: Heh, heh. It's Kiba. *LIE*

Temari: ….ok…

Ten-ten: So, Hinata, You have my Lee.

Hinata: Yeah…

Ten-ten: Let's go then!

Everyone: *Scatter, to match make.*

Sakura match making

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto stares back.

"Yo. What's up?" Sakura smiles.

"You wanna girl friend?"

"YES YES I LOVE YOU TO SAKURA!"

"Not me baka, Hinata." Seems disappointed, but gets back into his Naruto self.

"Sure. She's worth a try."

"YAY!" Sakura went skipping off into 'Sakura's World' who knows where that is.

Ten-ten match make

"Shikamaru come here I have to talk to you… NOW!"

"I'm coming." Ten-ten grabs him from behind and holds a kunai to his neck.

"Go out with Temari and you will live."

"…Ok…"

Temari match make

"Are you, Inuzuka Kiba?"

"No."

"Are you, Inuzuka Kiba?"

"No"

"Are you, Inuzuka Kiba?"

"No."

"WHERE ARE YOU, INUZAKA KIBA!"

*To Be Continued*

Hinata match make

"Uhhh… Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm… Who do you like?"

"Oh, the youthful love all!…….. Why?"

"…." Hinata backed up a little. "Ten-ten likes you. Please go out with her. BYE!" Runs off.

"Youthful Love."

Temari match make (continued)

"You have to be, Inuzuka Kiba, I've asked everyone else in the whole village."

"yeah."

"Ok, I'm Temari and I am a matchmaker."

"Interested I are."

"Then I was thinking, hmmmm, who would Sakura go good with."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go on!" He smiled to show his fangs.

"So, meet Sakura right now!" Temari pointed to the bush.

"Hi…" Sakura stepped out.

"YO, DAWG!"

"uhhh…. Temari can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure."

Sakura whispers. "it wasn't Kiba…"

"I asked all the people in the whole village if they were, Inuzuka Kiba. So, you at least give him a chance you here?"

"Sure…"

"I heard he likes a party scene. Go with that. I go buh-bye. Good luck!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Dates! Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnnnnn-un-un-unnnnnn! (sorry)

Naruto and Hinata (At the Ramen shop)

Naruto: *SLURP* Sooooooooo, you like *SLURP* me? HIT ME! *Another bowl comes flying.*

Hinata: *Stares at bowl and sweats* …Yes….

Naruto: *Stops slurping for a minute* Wanna go out?

Hinata: *Falls backwards*

Naruto: Are you ok? You always do that around me. Are you allergic to my cologne?

Hinata: *Twitches*

Naruto: You need some help?

Shikamaru and Temari (In Shikamaru's Room)

Shikamaru: Hello.

Temari: *Sits on bed* Hey.

Shikamaru: You had to come trough the window?

Temari: It adds needed drama to your life, so yes.

Shikamaru: Wow, ok. *Twitch*

Temari: We go out.

Shikamaru: You just want it all your way.

Temari: My way or noth-… I mean bothersome trouble that you don't want to go through. *Smiles*

Shikamaru: Your way…?

Temari: *Pulls him to the bed.* I wuvs you!

Shikamaru: I "Wuvs" you, too…?

Temari: *Squeal.*

Lee and Ten-ten (Some random bridge that goes over a nice little pond.)

Lee: Power of Love over comes me tonight! *Takes Ten-ten's hands*

Ten-ten: *Giggles* Love..

Lee: Youth! Want me to sing my little rap!

Ten-ten: Rap?

Lee: I heard it was cool or do you like rock better?

Ten-ten: Uhhhh…Rock?

Lee: Ok! Here I go! YOUTH OVER POWERS ME!!! THE ONE I LOVE IS HERE WITH ME! SHE CAPTURED MY HEART AND TOOK IT FROM ME! OH, DEAR! WHAT SHALL I DO NOW! I WILL TAKE HER HEART RIGHT BACK USING MY YOUTHFULNESS THAT MY MASTER TAUGHT ME TO USE! LOVE TAKES OVER TONIGHT!

Ten-ten: *Claps slowly*

Lee: Speechless. That's good right?

Ten-ten: I love you?

Lee: YAY!

Kiba and Sakura (At some wild teen party club thing)

Kiba: ISN'T THIS GREAT!

Sakura: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Kiba: I SAID ISN'T THIS GREAT!

Sakura: LETS GO OUTSIDE AND TALK! *Pulls Kiba out the door*

Kiba: So what is it?

Sakura: I…love you! *Jumps on Kiba and is sitting on top of him*

Kiba: LOVE YOU! *Pulls Sakura towards him*

*KISS*

Sakura: *Giggle*

Kiba: Let's get married!

Sakura: What!?

To be continued

Sai and Ino (At a small restaurant)

Sai: Beautiful.

Ino: *looks deep into Sai's eyes*Sai: Umm… I'm not good with this kind of stuff…*looks away*

Ino: It's ok. You'll learn. I'll teach you. After we eat. *Giggles softly*

Sai: …ok… I would like that.

Chouji: *Out of no where* You can't teach him anything about love. Men teach men that.

Ino: Where did you come from?

Chouji: I wanted food.

*Sai at Ino's house*

Ino: Step one. Learn to read a girls eyes. I made a chart and everything. *Smiles*

Sai: How many steps are there?

Ino: Umm… I don't know. Over ten.

Sai: … Anything for you…*mumbles: I guess*

Ino: AWWWW! THAT WAS SO SWEET! *gives Sai a big hug*

Sai: Help.

To be continued

Kiba and Sakura (continued)

Sakura: What?

Kiba: Let's get married. *Smiles*

Sakura: Uhh… well… YES! *Rolls off Kiba and stands up* We must start planning right away.

Kiba: It will be the biggest wedding of the year!

Sakura: Come on! *pulls Kiba up and heads to her house*

Inner Sakura: *To herself: Maybe he's not that bad. I might just fall in love with him.*

Sai and Ino (continued)

Ino: *Finally lets go of Sai*

Sai: Thank you.

Ino: Now, ummm…. OH YEAH! The chart! I want you to study it.

Sai: Is it gonna be a test?

Ino: Nope.

Sai: Then Why study?

Ino: So you can learn to read a girls eyes!

Sai: Why learn them all when the only girl's eyes I want to read are yours?

Ino: *SQUEAL!*

Sakura: *Comes through window randomly with Kiba* Guess what Ino?

Ino: What?

Sakura: I'm getting married!

Ino: WHAT! BEFORE ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura: Ha ha.

Ino: Wait where's the ring?

Sakura: In the mail. It didn't come in time but he couldn't wait.

Kiba: *goes along with the lie and smiles*

Ino: *sigh*

Sakura and Kiba: *leaves through window*

Ino: Sai, ask me to marry you.

Sai: Why?

Ino: DON'T YOU LOVE ME?

Sai:… yeah. But I was saving that for…ummm… a special moment…. *LIE*

Ino: *SQUEAL!* *Jumps on Sai and gives him a BIG kiss on the lips*

Sai: *frightened*


End file.
